Constellations
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: This is my first KarlAlex story. Basically, Karl recalls the first time he and Alex met. OneShot.


**Author's Note: This is my first non-Jate story that I've written. Yay for me! Hehe. I am expanding my writing! Anyways, I thought of this idea when I was talking to my friend. The idea just popped into my head randomly. Anyways, this story is basically one flashback from Karl's point of view. Remember when Karl told Sawyer about naming constellations with Alex? Yeah, this includes that. Enough of my chitchat. Read and review please! Oh, and by the way I don't own LOST or any of its characters. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

I sat on one of the benches as my mother pulled weeds.

"Mom, how come I have to sit here?"

She looked at me. "Because, I have to finish work before we can celebrate your birthday."

I sighed and kicked the grass. This was not how I wanted to spend my tenth birthday. I closed my eyes. After ten minutes or so I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw the leader, Ben was his name, dragging a girl through the neighborhood. She looked about my age.

"But, Dad, I don't want to go over to your girlfriend's house," the girl said.

My jaw dropped. I never knew Mr. Ben had a daughter. They walked away from Mom and I.

"Mom, I'm gonna go for a walk," I said, standing.

"Okay, Karl. Don't go to far though."

I rolled my eyes and then followed Mr. Ben and his daughter.

"Dad, can I just go home?"

"No, Alex. Bonnie invited us over for lunch. As a family."

Alex groaned. I followed them, hiding behind trees every few feet.

* * *

I watched them enter a house. Then I tried to find a window to watch Alex. As I looked, some of the neighbors looked at me suspiciously. I ignored them and soon found Alex in one of the rooms. I tapped on the window gently and she turned. She looked at me with an unsure look on her face.

"It's okay," I mouthed.

Then Alex opened the window. "Who're you?" she snapped.

"I'm…I'm Karl," I stuttered.

Alex tossed her curly brown hair over her shoulder. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Do you want to ditch your father and his girlfriend?" I asked. _Please say yes, _I prayed.

"Yeah. But why would I go with you?"

"I have my own hiding place. No adults will find us. We can hide there and then star gaze at night."

She glanced at the closed door. "Move," she said, looking back at me.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna climb out the window dummy."

I backed up and then Alex jumped out.

"Come on," I said, beginning to run into the jungle. She followed closely behind me.

* * *

About twenty minutes later I stopped. Alex stopped next to me and looked around.

"This is it?" she asked.

I shushed her and the walked over to one of the trees. I moved back the leaves and heard Alex gasp. In front of us was a hole leading into darkness.

"C'mon. In here." I walked into the darkness and Alex followed me. Once I got to the huge sitting area I stopped. I felt around for the flashlight. When I found it I turned it on. Books lay scattered on the ground. Alex glanced around in awe. I sat on the ground and flashed the light in her direction.

"You can sit, you know," I said. Alex looked at me and then sat.

"How'd you find this place?" she asked.

"It's a little thing called exploring, Alex."

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard your dad say it."

"Oh." Then, "Why do you come here?"

"Because my mom can be real mean sometimes."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's my birthday today and my mom is working."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I picked up one of the books. "I'll usually come here and read all day when my mom has to work."

"So that's why I never see you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I nodded. "My mom really doesn't care 'bout me. She says she does, but I know better."

"Where's your dad?"

"Dead. Died before I was born. My mom came here when she was pregnant with me after he died."

"Sorry," Alex said softly.

"It's okay. I didn't know him. When I was three my mom always told me that he was stubborn like a bull. Every night when I star gaze I always see a bull. So I know he looks over me. And her too." I sighed. "What happened to your mom?" I added.

"I really don't know. My dad has told me that she died when I was a baby. But I don't think so. At night I feel like someone's staring into my window."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then we were both silent. I glanced at the book in my hand. "I can usually steal books from my house and bring them here. My mom never notices." Then Alex and I started to talk.

* * *

Later I left Alex and glanced outside. "It's dark out now. You wanna go back to the neighborhood and star gaze?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Sure."

We left the sitting area and back into the jungle. We moved quickly through the jungle and back to the neighborhood.

When we got to a patch of grass, I laid down. Alex laid next to me and glanced up.

"So, what exactly do you do?"

"Look for different shapes the stars make." I pointed towards one and outlined it. "See that one?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"That's my dad. The mighty, stubborn bull."

Alex giggled. "Oohh! Look at that one!" She outlined what looked like a winged horse to me. "Isn't it pretty?" she gushed.

I knew I had to agree. I learned that from my mother. If you did not agree with a woman, she would get mad. That was one of the very few things I learned from my mother.

"Yeah. It is pretty," I agreed. Our of the corner of my eye I saw Alex smile. Then I scanned the sky.

"Look at that!" I exclaimed, pointing to an outline of a dragon.

"Cool!"

I smiled. Alex turned on her side, holding her head up with her hand. She looked at me. I turned and glanced at her.

"You know, Karl, you're pretty cool. I like hanging out with you."

"Thanks. You're cool too."

"And it's more fun hanging out with you than with my dad and his girlfriend."

"Yeah. This has probably been my best birthday."

Alex grinned. "Yeah. Today was fun."

I looked at her, hesitating. "Do you want to possibly hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

I watched as her blue eyes lit up. "Sure! That'd be great!"

I smiled and I was about to say something when I heard three people rushing over to us.

* * *

"Karl!"

"Alex!"

My mother ran over to me as Alex and I quickly stood up.

"Alex, how dare you leave!" Mr. Ben scolded, grabbing his daughter's arm. His girlfriend, Bonnie, stood there next to him, looking shocked.

"Karl, where were you? I tried to get done as fast as possible so we could celebrate your birthday! What were you doing?"

"Karl, why were you with my daughter?" Mr. Ben questioned, glaring at me.

I looked at him but didn't answer.

"Dad, it was his birthday. I wanted to hang out with him. Don't yell at him. Yell at me. I was the one who wanted to go with him," Alex lied.

I looked at her surprised but my mother, Ben, and Bonnie didn't see me.

Instead, Mr. Ben looked at my mom.

"Gretta, if your son is near my daughter, I will relocate you to The Looking Glass. And I'll throw him in the room."

My mother grabbed my arm, shocked. "Ben, you wouldn't possibly do that…"

"Oh yes I would," he assured.

I looked up at my mother and her eyes were wide with fright.

"Okay…okay. I will keep an eye on him at all times."

"Good." Then Mr. Ben looked at Alex. "You're grounded."

She opened her mouth but Mr. Ben ignored her. He looked at my mom.

"Goodbye, Gretta." Then he, Alex, and Bonnie left.

My mom glared at me. "You're grounded too!" she snapped. Then Mom dragged me the whole way home.


End file.
